Seddie Hints from Dan Schneider
Because Dan Schneider is the creator and executive producer of iCarly, what he says and writes in his blogs is regarded as absolute canon. How it is interpreted is up to the audience. He has dropped many hints that Sam and Freddie have feelings for each other. List *In response to some iCarly fans who thought Sam hated Freddie, Dan said "You guys. Come on. Think. Did you watch iKiss? Did you see the ending? Did you see how they said to each other: "I hate you." and "Hate you too." Do you really think Sam and Freddie "hate" each other? Do you really think each one thinks the other feels hatred? Or do you think maaaaaybe this is just a game they've played since the end of 6th grade... and they keep playing it... because each is afraid to stop playing it?" *In response to some iCarly fans who wondered why Seddie fans should be happy with the end of iSpeed Date. Dan commented that "I assume you like the whole Sam+Freddie relationship. If that's true, the last 60 seconds of iSpeed Date should make you pretty happy. What do you think was the most significant occurrence in those last 60 seconds? Freddie asking Carly to dance? Carly accepting Freddie's invitation to dance? Or the expression on Sam's face when she saw them together, and the fact that she just walked out? Hmmm?" *In response to a Seddie fan in the iSpeed Date funfacts that said "The look on Sam's face when she sees Carly and Freddie dancing...she was hurt. Which leads me to believe she may have feelings for "the dork." Dan responded with "Thank you. And I'm glad YOU get it. :) *Dan posted this on the Fun Facts for iCook: "I don't want to give too much away, BUT... there is a "double-slap" moment in this scene, and I love it. It was not scripted. I added it during the later takes as we filmed this scene. It's a great, weird little moment between Sam and Freddie. And it makes you think: Why do they do this? Where did it come from? Hmmmm." *Dan in the iSaved Your Life fun facts mentioned that the reason Sam wasn't more upset was because she knew it wouldn't last between Carly and Freddie. *Dan also stated that the writers didn't think Sam "at this point in the series" would be upset that Carly and Freddie are dating. Perhaps she may be bothered by it later? *Dan hinted in the iSaved Your Life fun facts that Freddie "Thinks" ''he wants Carly. *Dan in the iSaved Your Life fun facts said how Sam was quite upset about Freddie getting injured, and that both Carly AND Sam called 911. *Dan made it clear again that he only says what is true in his comments. *When a comment was made on the iSYL Fun Facts that said "has anyone noticed that Sam called Freddie a 'Momma's Boy' but she calls HERSELF "'Momma'", Dan responded with "Hmmmm :) *In the Fun Facts for the episode iFind Lewbert's Lost Love, Dan said "Wow. Sam and Freddie, hanging out together on bean bags, looking at things, having a fun time together? Hmmm. Once again: 'HMMMM...." *Dan kept pointing the fact that Sam only likes stripes on '''herself and that she hates it on GUYS. How come we don't hear Sam complain whenever Freddie wears stripes.? Hmmmm.. *Dan posted a working script of a Season 4 episode that made it very clear that Carly was terrified that Freddie may still love her, and also made it clear that Freddie is not in love with Carly. Who he is in love with is not made clear. Dan deleted it shortly after posting but it didn't stop someone from saving it. FREDDIE: Can we just not talk about it? CARLY: No, we can't just not'' talk about it. '''FREDDIE: '''But my mom's waiting for me to-- '''CARLY: '''I don't care. Are you in love? ''Freddie stares at Carly. It's clear he doesn't want to answer. He looks over at the kitchen table. FREDDIE: So...what was in that chicken pie? I mean, I know *chicken* obviously, but what other-- CARLY: 'Are you in love or not? '''FREDDIE: '(LONG BEAT, THEN) Yes. '''CARLY: (SIGHS) '''But you promised. You said you wouldn't fall in love with me as long as-- '''FREDDIE: I didn't say i was in love with you. Carly looks at Freddie -- she's very confused. *Although iParty With Victorious was filmed before iOMG, Dan confirmed "there will be lots of funny stuff with Sam and Freddie" but did not reveal what will happen between them. Category:Browse